The Anti-Rose
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: Charlotte Rose never really liked letting men into the Blue Rose. Only a few ever did but it was rare. So when she saw no one raised their hand for poor Flock kid what was she supposed to do? She just hopes Sol won't be too mad to have another friend join the Squad. Especially if that friend is loud, annoying, and short.
1. Prologue

**This was a fun thought to create so now it's time to see if I can make it a reality… woo this will be fun. Anyway welcome to my first story on Black Clover. If anyone is coming over here from my RWBY audience all I can say is WELCOME! You've made a horrible decision coming here but I'll still have you anyway. It's time to get into the chapter now so I'll leave you with one message till the Author's Note… Sol Marron is best girl… ADMIT IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover but if I did I'd get Sol some more screen time. **

**-o- **

**These are line breakers**

"Normal Character Speech"

'_Character thoughts'_

"**Narrator Speech"**

"_**Spells and Attack Names" with or without "**_

(Point of View's)

**-o-**

**Prologue**

(Charlotte Rose PoV)

'_Fucking Yami. He always makes me some embarrassed! He has to act so hot during our job… I m-mean act like such a jerk yeah! Oh god I'm not going to be able to focus on picking our new knights today. The entrance exam is only in a couple minutes! I need to get a hold of mysel-'_

"Hey Sis you good? You seem a bit red are you okay Sis?!" I sigh as I look over. I may be a bit thankful for her interrupting my thoughts but she needs to call my Captain not Sis. She should at least save it for when we aren't in public. We have a status to uphold.

"Yes Sol I'm fine. Also call me Captain not Sis." She laughs and replies

"Sure things Sis!" I sigh once more and start moving towards my chair. I sit down and start looking down at all of the new comers.

'_#146…' _I don't know why they made us buy our own magic mirrors if we wanted to view the files of examinee's but the King probably just wants more money… eugh. '_I really get how Sol feels about men when I think of that guy… she still shouldn't shun all men. Some of them are good like Y-Yami I mean all men suck yes that is c-correct. Wait I'm getting distracted. So #164 comes from Hage… that is surprisingly far out in the Forsaken Realm. Isn't that where the first Wizard King killed the dem- AND he has a four leaf clover grimoire just like the first Wizard King as well. I want him in the Blue Rose all right. Sol will probably try to dissuade me from allowing him in but she'll have to appreciate how strong he is. He set the expectations high but now it's time to check out #165.'_

"Hey Sis who was that black haired kid you we're looking at? You shouldn't be looking at those filthy guys at all. They'll just drag us down! All we need is your amazing strength Sis!"

I smile a bit as she says that. '_She might hate men and can't for the life of her take orders and treat higher ups with respect but she's just too cute of a little sister. She'll need to get over that hate of men though… honestly I'm starting to think she may like women.'_

"Don't call me Sis. I was looking at #164 if you were wondering. Apparently he's strong so I'll probably raise my hand. If those stupid men have half a mind they'll raise their hands as well. I know you hate guys but have any of them caught your interest? You were watching the crowd while I waited."

When I say this she starts laughing. "S-So t-there was this k-kid… pfft HAHAHA! S-Sorry Sis it's j-just too good. He had a whole f-flock of anti-birds just t-tearing him a new o-one. Hahahaha it was soo goood." One she finishes she just lays down and starts to laugh.

'_A kid was swarmed by an entire flock of anti-birds? How is that possible? No one would come to the entrance exam with that little amount of magic. I wonder who that is? Now how about #165… two entrees from Hage huh? I wonder how he'll amount to the other man that came from Hage. Wait is that a grimoire? Now that is… eugh.'_

**-o-**

(Sol Marron PoV)

"Hey Sis look! Flock kid can't even hover. He's a prime example of how men just aren't as good as women." I say to my Sis as she sighs once she finally sees the Flock kid. She palms her face and turns her attention to the weird black haired kid she was looking at before.

'_Woooooah! There is no way that's a guy! His magic is so strong for a man. He seems he might be smart too. When my awesome Sis convinces him to join maybe I can get him into some better clothing so be more fit as a woman. He'd look better girly anyway. Plus he'd make more sense then.' _I chuckle at the image in my mind and start to slowly relax watching the exams start to go by.

"Hey Sis you see anyone you want other then black haired guy?" I ask her and notice a frown when she turns to me. '_Are those bastards so bad even Sis can't smile when watching them. Oh I'll beat them all up!'_

"Don't call me Sis it's Captain." … Oh right she's annoyed by that.

"Sorry Sis hehehe." She sighs again and I chuckle. She's fun to mess with. I know she won't actually punish me for calling her Sis. She may act like a tsundere but she's just a big softie. Softie or or not still don't know how she fell for that Yami guy. He's just so… eugh. I guess he's cool in fights but that's it.

'_... I'm really bored. Sis is too focused so I can't really tease or bug her so I'm just stuck bored here. I guess it's kind of funny watching Flock kid fail at literally everything it can't really keep my interest… though I can't really see him as a wizard. I can't sense any mana from him but he just looks like a shorter, not as buff, different hair color, different stature, different personality, and just as stupid Yami… okay he doesn't look that much like Yami except for his bulging muscles. Even if men suck I'll give him that. He looks like he could break a bolder with his head alone. Even if he isn't a wizard I'll give him cool points for being strong. He just sucks in every other way though.'_

**-o-**

"NOW FOR THE FINAL TEST!" Yelled William. He's another man I can respect but only because I know he's a good person at heart.

"For the final test you will all fight each other."

'_I really like the looks on their faces. They all look so worried now hahahahaha!'_

"If you can't fight there is no point in becoming a Magic Knight. You need to be able to fight to protect the people of our kingdom. So take 15 minutes to find yourself a battling partner!"

'_I wonder who will go first… eh? Who would've thought Flock Kid would be up first against…? Oh it's Mr. Ego. Men like him make me sick. It almost makes men seem bearable when put against him but even with such a help to their image they're still trash. Wait… what is he saying?'_

"Hahahaha! Don't worry… you don't have to try so hard anymore. You filthy little rat that walked into the wrong place. Thank you for making me oh so much better so far Bah-ha. I'll get into the Magic Knights for the both us my friend. I'll have such a great time too. Got it, you miserable peasant?"

"Hey hey. He may be a guy but you still shouldn't say shit like that." I say aloud. "Hey Sis would you forgive me for actually rooting for one of the guys because I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself." I say with a small smirk. '_I don't want the guy in our squad at all but I do want to see him be useful at least once. He deserves that at least… right?'_

(Charlotte Rose PoV)

'_I really don't like that man. I hope he's chosen by Jack. He'll be put through hell with him so maybe that horrid man will learn some manners. I won't deny him being a peasant but even still you're about to have an honorable fight. That is no way to be a knight! Sol may have to forgive me too for siding with a guy in this fight. I should probably care less but I'm interested. What can a no mana kid do against him?'_

"Let's go Asta Bah-ha! _**Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannonball!"**_

Sekke looks up to all of us. I can't guess what that idiot is thinking but it's probably about stroking his own ego.

"There is no time to hold back. Come at me! Bah-ha!"

As soon as Sekke says that I look over at Flock Kid. _('God she has me saying it now.')_ My eyes widen when I notice his grimoire glow a dark red and black. It sends chills down my spine just looking at it's aura.

I then hear him calmly say "Sure thing. Here I go." and my eyes widen when he pulls a gigantic sword out of his grimoire. '_So he uses blades… I can respect another blade user… wait do I count as a blade user? Yami and his delicious muscles definitely count with his foreign blade but I just use thorns an-wait what did I say about his muscles?! NEVER MIND THAT! I have a fight to focus on.'_

As soon as the blade reaches his hand he lunges forward at Sekke while he lets out laughs that sound beyond cocky. As soon as the blade lashes down I was about to face palm at the sheer stupidity until I saw the blade cut the magic like it was butter. '_It can cut through magic?! Honestly if he could do anything other than have skill with fighting I might of just picked him. Shame such talent is wasted on a peasant that has almost no mana. I mean he has mana right? It's probably almost non-existent. There is no way someone just doesn't have magic.'_

"Winner Asta! Next battle commence!" Yells William.

'_Anti-Magic… Who would of thought something like that could be used by such a small kid. KInda reminds me of Yami.'_

**-o-**

"Number 164 please come up!"

I see the kid known as Yuno walk up and I raise my hand. I expected Sol to look at me in shock but she's just using a neutral expression… I don't know why I'm worrying about that I'm a captain for christs sake! '_Oh please don't hate me for wanting a guy to join us. I mean we already have guys in the Blue Rose squad why am I worrying?!'_

I look back at her from my inner monologue and notice her chuckling at my face… damn it. I should of known she was teasing me with that expression.

"I hope he chooses us Sis. You think he'd look good in a dres-"

"I'd like to join the Golden Dawn Sir."

The announcer nods and yells "Next!"

I see William smile. '_I don't remember peasants ever getting into the Golden Dawn's squad. This is quite an interesting entrance exam.'_

"Number 165 please come up" I see Flock kid enter the center and no hands raise around me. '_Huh that sucks doesn't it. I swear Yami was going to raise his hand… should I? No… that would be stupid. Why would I let a peasant join the Blue Rose. Why would I let a peasant that has no magical control of any sort into my squad… why would I allow someone so stupid into my squad. Why would I even think of ever allowing that little knight into my squad…'_

"No offers. You've been failed."

'_God fucking damn it.'_ I look down and see a shattered face of the kid but for it to change into a determined glare one second after. "NOT YET! I WON'T GIVE UP YET! I'LL BECOME THE WIZARD KING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

I hear Sol laugh behind me. "Flock kids really a laugh isn't he. He should just take his loss and go back home… Hey Sis? You okay there? That frown of yours is kinda concerning-."

With those words I jump down onto the stage before he can leave.

(Captain Yami PoV)

'_Hmm. Tsundere Queen stepped in before me. You better just tell him off or something. If you try to recruit him I'll kill you… or just be disappointed that I didn't act faster. Wait no killing is better._

"Flock kid!" Charlotte yells. Asta freezes before he turns to a terrifying aura surrounding her. It glows a bright green with the hints of spikes along it. It's overbearing but Asta still remains on his feet.

"You said you wanted to be Wizard KIng? A peasant like you doesn't deserve that kind of privilege. You can't even stand correctly when I'm just using a bit of my mana-" I scoff at this. '_A bit my ass. You're using it all to try to scare him. Just what are you doing Tsundere Queen?'_

"Can you even still say you want to be Wizard King? I doubt you even have the will to do that you unsightly filthy man." I see Sol cheering her on in the background with her love Charlotte sign. "_I swear she likes women. I can't be the only one thinking this right?"_

(Charlotte Rose PoV)

'_I don't quite like being this rude but I need to know! Please prove me right Flock kid!'_

"You don't even deserve to be in the Black Bulls!" '_Sorry Yami-chan I don't mean it… well you're fine the rest of your group is… eugh.'_

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUP!" My eyes widen as the kid out of nowhere screams at me with his stature now at full height. He isn't slouching or trying desperately to stand now.

"I WILL BE THE WIZARD KING! EVEN IF I HAVE TO RETAKE THE EXAM A THOUSAND TIMES I'LL BECOME THE WIZARD KING! I DON'T CARE IF NOBODY WANTS ME IN THEIR SQUAD BECAUSE I'LL STILL FIND A WAY TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING. I'M NOT GIVING UP YET!"

'_It appears I was right. Oh thank god I was. Maybe I won't regret this decision._

**-o-**

(Sol Marron PoV)

'_BASTARD! NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO MY SIS I'LL KILL THAT DIRTY MAN. I'LL MAKE HIM EAT HIS OWN ENTRAILS-'_

My thoughts quiet down when I hear an angelic laugh. My eyes widen when I realise who it's coming from.

"Pfft… Hahahahaha! It's been so long s-since I-I've last l-pfffft hahaha-last laughed! You impressed me kid. You took on my mana and you didn't stand down. I think there might be a knight in you yet so would you, Asta. LIke to join the Blue Roses?"

My world shattered. She's recruiting… HIM?! WHY HIM? WHY NOT A GIRL THAT CAN FIGHT? SHE PICKS THE MOST FILTHY, DISGUSTING, oddly charming in a way, LOUD DIRTY MAN SHE CAN FIN- I didn't say that. '_You better have a good reason for this Sis or you're going to be disowned for a WEEK!'_

(Asta's PoV)

"Huh?" I say when I look up at the what I thought before as super serious Magic Knight Captain now turned into a giggly woman.

"Don't huh me Asta. Like I said before. I see potential. So would you like to join the Blue Rose? There is an option but I feel like I might take it away from you if you gawk any longer."

My eyes widen and tears start to come out my eyes for a second but I hold them back. I can't just start crying in front of my Captain this easily right?

I look to the crowd and see Yuno staring at me with wide eyes and I yell "YUNO! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED. AS MY RIVAL YOU BETTER KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE! I'LL BECOME THE WIZARD KING!"

As I yelled this I could barely hear Charlotte's soft laughter. I could also barely hear some cursing in the background that would of made Sister Lily start to cry.

**Author's Note: Note going to lie. I feel like I made Charlotte out of character but I'm only on episode 51 so I don't have much on them atm. I did do some research but I like the way I've wrote them. They may be a bit… OOC but shhh we write fanfiction we know this is the land of let's fuck the canon so sit back and relax. I hope you enjoyed the start of The Anti-Rose and I hope you can continue coming back for more.**

**Also have a little omake for the start. Normally I'd save these but I had this idea while Asta was yelling at Charlotte so I kind of just wanna write this really quick.**

**I WANNA BE THE…?**

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME CAPTAIN CHARLOTTE. I'LL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"_**ANTI-ANTI NULLIFYYYYYYYYY!"**_

"_**ROSE-ROSE THORN EXECUTION!"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASTA SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU FILTHY MAAAaaa...n?"

Sol freezes when she walks into the room and notices Asta wearing a straw hat and sandals while Charlotte is wearing a purple t-shirt with pink rose pattern. She's also wearing red glasses. Asta and Charlotte are both about to attack each other but freeze with their Katana and Great Sword about to touch.

She looks behind them to see a magic mirror playing One Piece while they stare at her both red in the face.

"Asta you sleep on the couch from now on… Charlotte you're disowned." The sentence takes a second to work out in their minds but they both start rushing at Charlotte.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" They both yell out as Sol summons a magical earth golem in their path and runs away laughing. The rest of the Blue Rose squad sighs and tries to go back to bed. They all smile while heading back to their rooms. Life is just so much better with Asta break away all that stick up the ass seriousness.

**I don't own ONE PIECE~**

**HAVE A GOOD KNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**It really bugs me that I can't get through to the support team. I sent them an email earlier in the week about Sol Marron not being a choosable character for stories but I still haven't gotten a response. When and if they add her I'll add her but do you think I should include a message in the summary about her actually being a main character or...? Yeah it's weird but now it's time to complain on how stupid I am. I shouldn't write these in one go then submit them. Not reread it. Then pass out since it's three in the morning. Talk about being healthy. This should be coming out Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday so I'ma let you know it will be one of those three days weekly and if it isn't one of those days I'm going to do it during Saturday and Sunday because this week I had to deal with my braces being tightened so I can't work with constant pain because it throws me off. I'm sorry if this is a bit late. Wait… didn't you come here for a story? Guess I'll stop wasting your time now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover. Since I don't I'll eat pudding and cry myself to sleep tonight knowing that I'll never be able to see the bases of the rest of the captains. Sooooooo much wasted fanfic material.**

**-o-**

**These are line breakers**

"Normal Character Speech"

'_Character thoughts'_

"**Narrator Speech"**

"_**Spells and Attack Names" with or without "**_

**-o-**

**Chapter 1**

(Asta PoV)

"WOOOOAH! You never said we lived at a castle!" I said to my new Captain. I had a big grin on my face as I walked with Sol and Captain Rose to my… base? Home? '_It's weird calling another place home… I can't seem to mind though. Though it may be weird sleeping with everyone else from the squad… how would that work? Wait, don't the Blue Rose accept mostly women? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH SO MANY WOMEN AROUND ME?! This could be veeerrry bad. I hope Sister Lily doesn't mind'_

I started turning a bit red as I internally screamed at myself and didn't notice when I walked into a tree. "Ow." I yelped. I heard a sigh behind me while I could hear Sol's laughter surrounding me.

"Hahahahaha! Sis you sure about Flock Kid? The stupid man can't even walk correctly." I rub my head and as I go to get up I get grabbed and held in the air and I look to the side to see Sol smiling at me.

"You need help walking Flock Kid?" She says with no hidden amounts of mirth in her voice.

"Hey hey hey! I can walk on my own damn it I ain't no kid!" She lets me down than smacks me in the head. "Respect your Senpai Flock kid! You're apart of the Blue Roses now so you better learn some respect." Before I can react I see Sol get tapped on the head as well.

"Sol… you never call me Captain so I don't see why him showing a bit anger is a bad thing. Maybe when you learn to respect _your_ elders I'll think about reprimanding him."

"Huh/Wha?" Sol and I say together. We both watch as Captain Roselei walks to the castle. If we listened closely we may of heard faint giggles coming from the Captain.

"Flock kid you bastard you got me in trouble with Sis! I'll have you know I have the right to take away your eating privileges(Lies)." Sol says as my mouth falls open as she starts to shake with fear etched in his eyes as they go all white.

"W-W-Wait please I-I'll d-do anything p-please allow me f-food!" I yelled as they walked to the castle. Sol walked calmly with a smug expression on her face as I start spazzing and flailing everywhere to try to gain my eating privileges back.

"Fine I'll give you feeding privileges back-" "THANK YOU SOL!" I yell right in her face as she then slaps down on my head and I fall insanely fast down into the ground.

"Yelling in my face won't help Flock kid so let me finish first stupid male!" She yells at me as she steps on my back angrily.

"OW!" I yell into the ground as she steps on me. '_Owwwwwww… Sol is really annoying but she holds my food privilege. If I can't eat I can't train. I'm in such a pickle… DAMN IT now I'm hungry again.'_

"All you have to do to gain feeding privileges is do my chores for me." I get up as she says this and I look at her questiongly.

"What exactly do you do?" She looks at me with a deadpan and sighs.

"Stupid male. Chores are things you do like keeping your house clean or watering flowers." She says to me slowly… '_Wait a minute… she thinks I'm stupid right…? OH THAT DOES IT!"_

"I KNOW THAT SOL!" I yell at her again only to get knocked on the floor again she walks away. I feel a paper fall on my hair as I get up.

**Chores:**

**-Clean Castle(Once per week)**

**-Water Roses around the castle and inside the castle(Once per day)**

**-Do the laundry for all members(If you even look at the womens clothing I'll kill you Flock kid!)**

**-You have the rest of the day off as much as I loathe to admit.**

'_SHE WANTS ME TO CLEAN WOMENS CLOTHES?! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH THEM I NEED TO WASH THEIR CLOTHING AS WELL! THIS IS SO NOT GOOD! SISTER LILY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'_

After that mini panic attack we finally arrived at the castle doors. "Alrighty Flock kid I hope you're prepared to see the best place in the world for the first time. Not even those Dawnies can compare to the castle of the Blue Rose." Sol says smugly as she pushed open the doors.

Before I can enter I feel a hand to my shoulder. "Asta. After we show you around you'll be coming with me. I want a better understanding of how good you are with your swordsmanship skills." Captain Roselei says to me as I turn to her and smile.

"Does that mean you'll teach me Captain Roselei?!" I say excitedly. She nods at me and I jump through the door with an excited yell. "WOOOO I GET TO TRAIN!"

I enter the first room in the castle and notice a staircase heading upwards to a new floor. The next thing I notice is the beautiful white and blue mixtures throughout the floors and walls. The drapes and carpets were all blue while the walls roof and floor were all white. It was a beautiful sight compared to my home back in Hage. '_Woah… It's so… beautiful.'_

"Before you can do your chores Flock kid I have to show you around. Sis can't join us because she has to show around the other newbie that arrived a bit earlier than you. You'll meet her later."

Sol starts to walk away and I walk along with her with a giant smile on my face. '_My new home already seems to interesting!'_

**-o-**

(Sol Marron PoV)

'_I have no clue how someone can have so much interest in even the small things about the castle. How can someone yell in excitement about the bathrooms?! At least his reactions are a bit funny. Showing off newbies is usually insanely boring. If only he was a woman.'_

"Well to finish off this tour of our HQ here is your room." I look over to Flock kid and he looks at me confused. '_What's with that look. Has this stupid male never had a room to live in. I know men are stupid but they can't be that du-.' _I was taken from my thoughts when I heard this… perv say something horrid.

"Don't you mean it's our living quarters? I thought everyone slept together?" My face falls into an angry scowl. '_Nevermind. Men can be that dumb.'_

"Well Flock kid… You can check out the room later. For now it's time to punish you for being a stupid, idiotic, and pervy MALE!' I yell

"_**Earth Goddess Hunter Golem"**_

One of my golems pops up under me and I jump onto its back "GET THAT PERV!" I yell at my golem as it starts to move towards Flock kid.

"I'll give you three seconds to run Flock kid. Only because Sis seems to like you."

Flock kid looks at me with a terrified face and steps back one step.

"One…"

He takes another step backwards. "H-Hey w-what did I d-do wrong?!" He yells pleadingly.

"Two... "

He turns around and starts to run really quickly while screaming for help.

"Three… HERE I COME YOU PERV!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEELP MEE!"

**-o-**

(Charlotte Roselei)

"Here is your new room Lezli." I say as I look to my left at the new squad member #43 or as I call her Lezli Lichen.

"... T-Thank you for t-the hospitality C-Captain R-Roselei…" Lezli says quietly, barely above a whisper."

The girl I'm looking at is dressed in a flat orange-ish red mushroom cap with long flowing orange hair and red eyes. She wears a dress that is a mixture of a dark red and orange around her chest and the pattern of a Lichen mushroom on the bottom part of her dress. It goes down to just a bit above her knees and she is wearing red pants with red and orange heels. '_I never thought I'd be lucky enough to gain someone else who uses plant magic like me. Especially in the royal variety. Everyone is too good for it or William just picks them up before me. I'm glad she chose me though. Now after showing her the room she'll be staying in I feel like she may want to meet who I'll be partnering her with. I just hope she doesn't mind how loud Asta is or she might be surprised. Jerry probably won't be getting back up for a few more hours after her natural defense spores paralyzed him from the chest down.'_

"Well Lezli… would you like to go meet the other initiate?" She looks at me shyly and nods quietly. '_Maybe Asta can get her out of that shell.'_

"Okay let's go then. They should both be done the tour by now-."

"PLEEEASE HELP!"

I hear Asta scream as he runs by me going who knows how fast. Before I can react I see Sol using her hunter golem to chase after him.

I sigh as I go to trap the two in my magic binding but quickly jump to the side remembering how easily Lezli jumps.

"E-Eep!" I hear from my side. '_If I hadn't jumped out of the way I would of been paralyzed. Her magic is extremely powerful but she needs to learn control. She also needs to work on her mana sense. I can understand Asta, but not Sol. She should have tons of mana.'_

I open my grimoire to try to bind them but I notice how both of them are both shaking. They both fall to the floor as Sol's golem turns to dirt then disappears and Asta falls to the ground. I look over to Lezli… '_Did those spores..?'_

"OH… I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean to hit you with my spores oh it's all my fault! Father would be so disappointed oh god I'm so sorry!..." Lezli started to ramble incoherently after that point, but I could tell it was just more apologies from her past sentence.

"Lezli." I call out to her as she stops freaking out for a second to look at me.

"I know I should of asked this earlier with Jerry, but do you have a cure for that paralysis?" I ask her with a sigh for not asking this when she paralyzed Jerry earlier. '_Honestly Jerry had it coming. He's always a dick with new recruits… well that's just his personality though. He's like a smarter but less considerate Asta with not as big of a goal.'_

Lezli nods at me though she keeps a frown and looks down while she casts the spell

"_**Lechin Cap Restoration" "Lechin Cap Restoration"**_

She said twice casting the spell over the two of them. They glow orange for a second before two orange mushroom caps grow on their heads. They appear to be sucking up the poison of the spores. It doesn't appear to be doing anything to the bruises Asta has from what I'm guessing was Sol's doing or her golem.

"Good job Lezli. How long do you think it may take to cure them?"

She looks over at me shyly and quietly says "Sol-senpai may take a few minutes, but I can't seem to sense any mana from... " She strays off her sentence when looking confused at Asta so I quickly say "His name is Asta, but you could also call him Flock kid to annoy him."

She looks at me with wide eyes. '_What? I only cracked a joke… do I really seem that unfunny. Is that why Yami doesn't notice me? I need to ask Sol later. She'll know.'_

"Well… Asta-san seems to lack mana from what I'm feeling with my _**Lechin Cap Restoration**_. I haven't told you this yet, but my natural defense spores are more powerful when the person I defend against has less mana. If I wasn't healing him he'd probably out for a few days. He may be out for three or four hours though. After that he should be able to move normally except maybe being a bit more slow… this is only a guess though. I've never affected someone with no mana.

I sigh and it turns into a smile. "Fine than. We should move Asta to his room and come back later."

Lezli sighs and gains a small smile. She probably thinks she's getting off scot free.

"Also-" I see her small smile turn into a neutral expression. I'm pretty sure that _may_ be fear. "You will be doing Jerry's chores for a week to make up for paralyzing three people.

"B-But Captain Roselei. T-They w-were accidents. I-I didn't m-mean t-to." She stammers in fear. I simply smile and walk on.

**-o-**

(Sol Marron PoV)

"So this newbie knocked me out?" I ask my Sis while we sit around Asta's bed as he lay there asleep. It's been about three hours since he got knocked out.

"S-Sorry Sol-senpai. I didn't mean to paralyze you. It was all my fault." Before Lezli can go into stammering apologies I hug her to knock her out of it and say "Ahh don't worry greenie. You got Asta knocked out so I can hit the idiot himself when he wakes up. So thank you for doing it Lez. I _Lichen _you a lot for doing this for me." I say with a smug grin. Both Lezli and Charlotte groan at my pun and decide to ignore me '_Whyyyyyyy… the greenie doesn't like my puns_.' Lezli is a bit of red in the face so I let her go and go back to looking at Asta.

'_Once again I have to give this stupid man credit. He was actually able to outrun my hunter golem for the most part. I made that spell for the exact use of capturing criminals that are quick and try to get away. He's still a stupid male… but he has potential. I wonder if there is magic that can swap someone's gender… actually female Asta just sounds wrong. Women aren't that stupid so I'd rather not have him staining our smart legacy. He'll just have to stay the stupid, impulsive, energetic, funny Flock kid… I gotta stop complimenting him when I try to put him down. I need to ask Sis about how I'm finding him cooler by the minute and note just male trash soon. If I let this go on I may end up liking this idiot of a man… NOT IN THAT WAY MIND!'_

"...ow ow ow. What happened?" I see Asta try to sit up and move to his side. Before I can tell him what's going on I go to punch him in the stomach for being a perv(and messing with my mind), but Sis wraps my arm with her magic bindings. I frown at her and she lets my fist go. '_Damn it. I just wanted a little bit of revenge. Why won't Sis allow me to punish the Flock kid. Honestly she's too nice when she's out of public eye. Though that isn't a bad thing because nice Sis is so adorable.'_

I see Asta look up at me eyes and for a split second a bit of red crosses my face. His beautiful green eyes stare into my teal eyes. It was ruined by the scream of fear that happened a second later.

"AHHH SHE'LL KILL ME HELP." He screamed and tried to get up only for him hit his head against the wall and knock himself out again.

"E-EEP" Lets out a cry of Lichen only for her to be wrapped up by Sis's Rose vines not allowing the spores to spread.

Sis and I both sigh.

"This is all your fault Sol." She says to me and I look down in shame

"You're now going to be supervising these two for a while as punishment. I was going to give them to Craig, but you seem to deserve a punishment for the constant harassment of Asta." Sis says with no hint of her trying to hide her smug look.

"This is because I won't call you Captain. Isn't it?" I say tiredly as I look back to Asta's now unconscious body as Sis's binding unfurl and disappear from Lezli to now see her unconscious as well. I couldn't tell you if it was from the spores or from being scared into slumber.

Sis looks at me and smiles "I have no clue what you're talking about Sol. I'm only doing what a _Captain_ should do to her subordinates."

'_God fucking damn it.' _I say tiredly as I lean back in my chair and drift off into sleep.

**Author's Notes: GUESS WHO IS FUCKING LATE TO THE PARTY! THAT'S RIGHT ME! Okay but I kinda got my braces tightened and that put me on writers block because the pain made me say fuck writing today. So… sorry about that? Anyway you probably hate my OC but she is necessary to the story so once again… sorry. But not really because I think she's adorable. I've decided any new spells that come up I'll get descriptions below the Author's Note OR if you'd all prefer I'll give a description when they appear. Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors that were in this chapter. I just wanted to finish the chapter for you guys as quick as possible since the pain has subsided and now I've kept myself up to 3:30AM. Aren't I a healthy individual? Whatever I hope you enjoy the Omake and the spell descriptions.**

_**Earth Goddess Hunter Golem-The user summons a dirt/stone golem that is rather skinny but tall. The bottom of its feet have three claws that grip a ball on both foot. This ball allows them to move quickly instead of stepping. The ball can also extend spikes to allow a grip when going up walls or harsh terrain. The golems knees are bent backwards like a birds and have spikes on their elbows. There is a single spike on its back, but it's more of a seat than a spike. The head of the golem is shaped like a diamond with four eyes. The main thing about the Hunter Golem is that it's not that strong physically, but is extremely quick. Only those with extreme training could last a chance of outrunning it.**_

_**Natural Defense Spores-These spores are triggered when the defendant is scared or surprised. The spell is always active and waiting to spring this trap. It refreshes it for 2% of total mana the user has to themselves. The spell power of the paralyzing shrooms is judged by how little or how much mana the attack has. The less mana means a better chance for knocking them out AND the longer they'll be slowed/paralyzed. The user can't be affected by their own spores.**_

_**Lechin Cap Restoration- This spell puts a mushroom cap on the targets head that sucks poison and paralysis(as long as it comes from a toxin) from the body. It can't heal but is good against poison and the such. It's weak normally but if constantly trained it could evolve under a lot of mana control. The target(s) are surrounded by an orange glow until the spell ends. The orange glow doesn't actually give off light.**_

**I don't Lichen those spores**

"Hey Lichen how are you?" Asta yelled as he walked up and hugged his partner out of nowhere.

"EEP" She yelps as Asta falls onto the floor. Lichen looks down at Asta and sighs to herself as she mumbles apologies**.**

"Hey Lichen have you seen Asta? He's supposed to be taking me out later today for something special." Sol walks up behind Lichen and she yelps again.

"EEP" Sol falls to the ground on top of Asta. They both unconsciously shift around trying to get more comfortable with the two of them now both right next to each other. When she goes to cast _**Lechin Cap Restoration **_another voice comes behind her.

"Hey Lechin… I just wanted to say sorry that I was a bit overbearing earli-"

"EEP" Jerry then fell on top of the pile as well.

A few hour later all of the Blue Roses were asleep on the pile with a very distressed, paranoid, and regretful noble sitting at the front of the pile wondering what to do.

'_Guess I'll just join in'_ She thinks to herself as she grabs one of the spores then falls asleep on Sol. Sol grabs both Asta and Liche and pulls them both close. They all fall asleep peacefully.

…

"Hey Tsundere Queen. I kinda need a favor since I lost a bet to an old guy. Would you mind lending me one of your guys to help with the ques-... I'll come back later."

**HAVE A GOOD KNIGHT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys are y'all? Waiting for a chapter and generally hating me for being like a day or two late? Perfect. Anyway I'm just starting to work on this now so I'll explain why I was late now… I met a really amazing girl. And…. I may or may not have been ignoring my author duties to talk to her. Yeah yeah you think it's fake, but I did! I swear! Well for her sake she'll be known as Honeysuckle or HS because only she'd really get that name and I haven't told her my account yet so if you ever read this hey how are ya? I'll probably be talking about her every once and awhile. You can expect it in the A/N's after this chapter though even if it isn't every one. Now stop looking at my love life perv's and let's get into this fuggin chapter. Also I forgot to do all the reviews last time so at the end of the chapter I have a few review to read off of so shoutout to all those wonderful people you have favorited, followed, and left their wonderful reviews!**

**-o-**

**These are line breakers**

_**-o-**_

_**These are fancy things called… Flashback line breakers.**_

"Normal Character Speech"

'_Character thoughts'_

"**Narrator Speech"**

"_**Spells and Attack Names(These include melee and ranged unmagical weaponry)" with or without quotation marks.**_

**-o-**

(Charlotte Roselei PoV)

Did I think they were ready for their first mission… not really. Did I think I could deal with Asta yelling about a mission then getting knocked unconscious from spooking Lezli again… nope. I just want them out of my hair at this point. They both great people and Asta is a great student, but life is just oh so… lively now…

_Flashback_

_I wake up in the morning and exit the door to instantly jump back as I notice Asta fly by me with his arms to the ground holding a wet rag. His screams ring in the halls as everyone opens up their doors. Everything was silent except Asta and… I turn around and see Sol laughing her ass off. _

"_I'll go stop him everyone just go back to-" "EEP" and Asta just ran into Lezli… he's out cold… 'I can't care I just want to sleep. I don't even make those in trouble wake up this early.'_

_**-o-**_

"_GIVE ME A MISSION." I hear Asta yell at me during his training spar. I dodge one of his strikes that went wide and knock him over the head with my wooden sparring sword. _

"_AUGH" He grabs his head in pain with a look of pure agony. 'I may have hit him too hard… it's not my fault if he's too loud in the morning. Right?' _

"_You can't even land a hit on me yet. Why would I send you on a mission with such swordsmanship. I'm not even using my magic.' I say to him coldly._

_His draw drops for a second as he sputters refusals and then yells out "NOT YET!" and jumps back into fighting position to try to beat me once more._

_A slash to my right. Dodged. A slash to my left. Dodged. A feint to my head as he goes to punch me… wait what?" I say in my mind as I get tricked into a feint and use my magic on instinct to create a thorn brush shield against his fist. 'Oh no! I didn't mean to cut up his… hands? Why isn't he yelling in pain?' I think to myself confusedly._

_Asta stares up at me with a bright smile and laughs in my face…'What is with that laugh?' _

_He stands up and holds in now bloodied hand. It looks as if it went through a shredder since he punched through a magical thornbush. "I did it Captain… I made you use your magic... " He says before passing out from exhaustion… 'Hmm… we've been sparring intensely for three hours while I took out my anger out on him… and he got better from it as well… still not good enough for a mission sadly. _

"_YOU GO SIS! PUT THAT MAN IN HIS PLACE WOO!" I hear behind me and sigh. Of course Sol would only see me beating him and not him getting better._

_**-o-**_

_Flashback End_

'_Okay maybe it wasn't that bad… still I just need a break. Wait… I'll just make Sol there commanding officer and they'll be able to do missions no problem. And I get vengeance on Sol for making Asta do such loud chores in her stead. It's perfect. Mwahahaha.' I say evily in my mind as I smile._

_Three minutes pass_

"Asta, Lezli, and Sol. Do you know why I brought you three here?" I say as I give them a cold glare. '_Maybe I'm getting too much pleasure from this… nah I have to keep up my cold persona. I mean… it's really only for that reason. Not because Asta and Lezli ruin my beauty sleep.'_

"N-No Captain. W-We have n-no idea." Asta and Lezli say both dripping with fear while Sol says silent as she looks at me questiongly.

"Hey Sis why did you call us here? I haven't made Asta make a fool of himself yet today so why are we here?" She says confused and starts to tap her chin. Asta and Lezli look a little bit relieved, but both still look scared enough.

"To put it simply I have a mission for you." Sol laughs at me and replies "You wanna send these two scaredy cats out already by themselves. They'll come back and want to leave the guild Sis." She then laughs. Both Asta and Lezli look down dejected at this. '_Now to make Sol regret not respecting me in public."_

"Oh Sol… did I forget to mention that you'll be leading them into missions from now on. You'll all be teamed up from now on."

"..." We all sit in silence as a smile graces my lips as I look towards them with an evil glint in my eyes daring them to question my order.

"WHAT!?" They yell at me directly in my face. '_My eardrums are now bleeding… I don't feel any bit bad anymore.'_

"SIS WHY?! I don't want to have to deal with Flock Kid and Lezli. No offense Lezli-" "WHY JUST HER?" Asta screamed at her angrily and got bonked on the head for his troubles. "-I'm the best at solo missions or missions with you? Why are placing me with someone else other than you?" She said sadly… '_Okay feel a little bid bad now… God I hate Sol's sad face. It makes me feel like a bad sister.'_

"Sol… they need a leader. No one here knows the two much yet and I think you'd be best suited for it. Plus you need work on your skills as a leader as well. I'll give you lessons between missions from now on. You're always following me so you need to learn to blossom without me helping you."

Sol sighs at me and puts her head down, but accepts it anyway while Lezli is just frozen there. "Lezli-" "EEP" She squealed and I instantly went to guard myself only to notice no spores came out this time… '_I need scare training was working_

_Flashback_

_I look down at a sad looking Lezli and she's spreading her cure spell to the last two people, other then herself and I, and pat her head. "Don't worry Lezli. We'll get you through scare training sometime soon. You just need to focus your hearing a little bit harder. Out on the field it's fine if an enemy scares you and you get them… but if you keep doing this to our allies we'll have a problem. I believe you can do this well. Once you're done curing them I expect you to be able to control that __**Natural Defense**_ _ability of yours at least a tiny bit. Even if you can't do it constantly. A small chance of controlling it is better than none."_

_I walk away leaving her to finish the spell. 'I know she'll be great in time… but having to deal with everyone getting stunned everyday is getting tiring. These two newbies are driving me up the wall and back.' I think to myself as I get back to my office… now for paperwork 'Yaaaaaaaaaay…' I say sarcastically in my mind as I close the door.'_

_Flashback End_

"..." Both Asta and Sol put down their arms from a defensive position and look at her. They both throw themselves around her and hug her. "Good Job Lezli/I knew you could do it girl." They both say simultaneously. I put up a **Bloom Shield** and cover myself in my roses petals. When I uncover myself I look down too see three unconscious people… all with bright smiles on there face. '_They'll be a great team. A great team that's far far away from me… with Sol being away maybe I can invite Yami-chan over… Why didn't I do this sooner?' _I say to myself with a smile and walk away.

**-o-**

(Asta PoV)

"WOOO! WE GOT A MISSION!" I yell as I start walking quickly down the path jumping from step to step. "Isn't it great Lezli and Sol! We get to do something cool… anyway Sol what mission did we get." I say with receded excitement as I remember I don't remember where we are headed.

Sol facepalms while Lezli giggles at me. "We're heading off to a nearby town in the forsaken realm. Apparently we were supposed to go fight some bandits earlier, but a request for help as been used so we're being sent to help those in help. Apparently the newbies of the Black Bulls are having trouble and we need to help them… wait I can get back into Sis's good books if I make their teams captain happy with the Blue Rose's! YES!" Sol says excitedly as she grabs both Lezli and I's hands as drags us along with her great strength.

"So how are we getting there?" I say confused as I flap wildly in the wind as Sol is now using her _**Earth Goddess Hunter Golem**_ to move us faster. "Well Flock Kid we're meeting up with Jerry. He may be dumb guy, but his portals are useful even if they can't teleport to the kingdom and back without problem. He'll have the portal opening as soon as we get into sight. Which should be in three, two, one."

I look ahead and see a giant blue portal open. It's big enough to hold all of us and the Golem. While we rush into it I look to the side to see a guy in a hoodie with a cheesy grin on his face and bags under his eyes. His hair is a dark brown and his shoulders are slumped. He holds a blue grimoire next to him with a dark blue circle in the middle. "Good Luck guys!" He says tiredly, but still somehow with such conviction.

It would make a normal man cry. Sadly two of the people were women… and I'm too focused on the upcoming battle… and all the smoke and screams coming from the place as well.

**-o-**

(Magna PoV)

_five minutes in the past._

'_DAMN IT! Noelle will die if I can't beat this stupid frozen mother fucker! I just need an opening on this bastard. I can't land on of my swings with all this ice. Noelle can't keep that shield up forever as well.'_

"AGGH!" I yell as another icicle knicks me. The fight isn't look the best for us at this point. They killed the old man and want to kill this village for no reason.

"MAGNA!" I hear Noelle yell. '_I can't lose her too… even if she's a bit of a bitch calling me a peasant and insect I know she's just a tsundere like Tsundere Queen. Plus… I can't beat up Luck for stealing my pudding if I die here.'_

I get up and look up at those bastards with a glare promising death and suffering. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN YOU BASTARDS THIS IS FOR NOELLE AND OLD MAN!" I yell as I raise my arm and sparks start to fly.

"TAKE IT FROM MY SOUL YOU BASTARDS!" I yell and go to throw the flaming ball on my hand and scream my spell.

"_**FLAME MAGIC: PRISON DEATH SCATTERSHOT!"**_

I let go of around 22 flaming balls of fire to ignite and kill all of those bastards. I fall to the ground as soon as I release it. I feel so exhausted, but I keep on one knee and smirk as I see my fire start to near them.

"So this is your final spell huh? How pathetic." He says as he quickly blocks all of my attacks. I feel as though a part of me dies when I see all my flames blocked.

"It's now time. Five minutes have passed."

This is it. '_We all die here because I wasn't strong enough. I'm nowhere near being a man. I'm worthles-.'_

"_**Earth Goddess Shield Maiden!" **_I hear a voice behind me yell and a giant golem made of hardened dirt forms in front of me with a gigantic shield. I can't see it perfectly, but I easily hear the ice break all over the shield. I look around and see a kid with a giant sword flying straight at the guy casting Ice spells and see him get sidestepped. With a wide attack how would someone even hope to hit tha-.

"_**SWORD SLAM FEINT"**_ I see him quickly land on the ground and use the swords momentum to spin when he lands and smack the evil bastard ice mage in the stomach and knocking him on his back. '_THAT WAS SO MANLY! Though the attack name sucked…'_

While the others were doing nothing in the background they prepare to fire, but I hear something else in the background and look over to this… wow. The girl I'm looking at is dressed in a flat orange-ish red mushroom cap with long flowing orange hair and red eyes. She wears a dress that is a mixture of a dark red and orange around her chest and the pattern of a Lichen mushroom on the bottom part of her dress with. It goes down to just a bit above her knees and she is wearing red pants with red and orange heels. She looks… '_Holy hell she's hotter than my fire!'_

(Noelle PoV)

'_I'm so glad help finally came, but why do I feel like stabbing someone other than those mages right now?'_

(Magna PoV)

"_**Fungi Bad Trip." **_I hear her say quietly as she casts out three mushrooms that dig quickly through the ground and jump out at three mages that _were _behind the main bastard.

"AAAH" They all scream in fear.

One of them starts to giggle and it soon turns to laughter as a red mushroom sticks to his head. The laughter starts to become so make that his voice starts to become forced and he starts to sound hoarse and goes unconscious from lack of air.

The purple mushroom with grey spots lands on the second mages head and he starts to whimper in pain, but it soon turns to blood curdling screams and pleades for it to stop. He soon passes out, but keeps whimpering in his sleep.

The third guy gets a green mushroom to his head and he starts to sneeze. The sneezing turns to coughing and soon after into throwing up. The green throw up has a little bit of blood in it and he falls unconscious in his own blood and puke.

'_... She's still hot even though that was extremely scary.'_

(Asta PoV)

I look down at the guy I just smash at with my amazingly named_(Lies) _slam feint move attack. "GIVE UP BASTARD! You never should of tried to hurt the Magic Knights…" I look around a see wounded villagers and my grip on my sword tightens. "And all these people you bastard!" I go to slam down on his skull again, but I get blasted away from an icicle slamming into my face.

"I hate interruptions. Especially interruptions from uneducated filthy peasant brats like yourself… wait. Why does someone so trash have the badge of of the Blue Rose? Well it doesn't matter. Even if it takes four more minutes I'll kill all you filthy brats."

'_SOL ISN'T A BRAT YOU BASTARD!'_ I yell in my head as I release a war cry as I feint a slash from the front, but instead throw the sword and dodge under his icicle spray and punch him straight in the kneecap.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" I hear a sick snap and his yell as a little victory for me… '_Wait why did I only react to Sol's name? Must be something special she can do as a woman. Lezli is still like a girl so she must not have that power yet.'_

(Lezli PoV)

'_Why do I feel like I missed a mage with my __**Fungi Bad Trip**__?' _I think to myself as I keep my hold on the three mages as I start to form _**Natural Defense**_ spores on their unconscious bodies.

(Asta PoV)

"MY KNEE IS BROKEN YOU FUCKING BRAT. SCREW FOUR MINUTES I'LL KILL YOU IN 30 SECONDS." His voice… it used to sound calm. It now sounds crazed and psychopathic. I bring my sword over his head and slash it down and knock him out.

'_These people… why did they do this to the village?'_

"I beat my guy what about you two?" I yell out to the two of them and see Sol dispersing her golems and Lezli growing spores on the downed men.

"Hey Asta and Lezzy!" I look back to Sol and raise my eyebrow wondering what she's doing. "You shouldn't use so much energy. We're still going after the bandits after this you know?"

I look back to Lezli and see her staring at me. We both stare at eachother and make a silent agreement. We both turn towards Sol… and run after her. "YOU SHOULD OF TOLD US BEFORE/I'M ALREADY LOW ON MANA… Oh wait I don't have mana… I'M STILL TIRED FROM DODGING ALL THAT ICE!" We both yell as we chase her.

(Magna PoV)

'_They did it. They saved us from dying here… and now they chase each other around yelling at each other and laughing? THAT'S SO MANLY!' _I yell in my head as I walk over to the now cheering villagers to get to the now exhausted looking Noelle.

"Good job defending the villagers Noelle! I knew you had it in you to control your magic!" I say excitedly as I hug one arm around her and smile. She instantly shrugs me off and I fall from losing balance, but when I look up she's turned around holding her hair and she replies saying "I-It's no problem at all for me. I'm just that great since I'm _the_ noble. Still though… thank you Peas-Magna. Thank you Magna. I smile at her as she finally said my name without anything demeaning sounding in it. '_Now if I can make tsundere queen like me I'll definitely be able to get that mushroom girl to dig me!'_

As soon as I say that I get hit over the head and pass out. The last thing I hear is.

"PERVERT! You naughty thinker. I know you were thinking bad things."

Welp… today was fun huh?

**Author's Note: Well that was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as well my friends and other people who aren't friends either it be neutral party, haters, and or introverts like myself who'd rather just be alone. Anyway I'm actually finishing up this chapter at 10PM! Isn't that amazing? A chapter that comes out before Three in the fucking morning. It's a two month late Christmas miracle. Now I'll be putting something just below this and if you wouldn't mind I'd like some feedback on it. I've been thinking of an OC lately and I got the feeling for a character that gets in touch with his more. Beastial side. By force. Anyway if you wouldn't mind taking a look on it and saying something I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hell I may even make a D&D story one day with this character if I'm up to it.**

Laying wait in a dungeon a mimic lays wait for his next feast. A lone adventurer comes in one day and before he opens the chest he smiles. He walks away after he notices a small breath coming from the chest.

"I won't be killed that easily today" He says happily as he turns his back completely to the best that lays in wait no longer. The best sprouts legs and arms and goes to grab the man, but he knew he heard something come from behind him. He slashes at the Mimic's hand and a battle ensues between them. A slash there and a bite there the two were starting to gain weaker over time. Neither talked to each other during the fight. The Mimic because it isn't intelligent enough to speak to him and the human is way too focused on not getting grabbed and killed.

The human slashes downward at the chest and cracks it open. The Mimic lays on the ground defeated. He laughs to himself weakly and goes to the body to loot its treasures. The insides of the Mimic are still warm to the touch… and its heart still beats. The human gasps as he feels himself lifted into the air then dropped into the mouth of the Mimic.

Death comes slow for him. Each bite isn't strong enough to instantly tear him to shreds because of the now beaten and exhausted Mimic not having much energy. The acidic insides of the Mimic burns his skin as he screams in pain for hours. The smell of the acid doesn't allow him to pass out as the yells increase. The human regrets not taking a party out with him to the dungeon. The human regrets not making many friends. The human regrets… always being so alone in life.

It all went black for a while until he saw a spark of a red light. When he looked up at it he grabbed his head only for him to realise that he's now covered in a blue translucent light. As he looks himself up and down he accepts his death. Tears are shed and sadness begins anew.

As he sobs to himself quietly he doesn't notice the red light slowly moving towards him. Creeping slowly and slowly closer as regret fills his veins of all his past mistakes. He feels something in front of him and looks up only to find the red light zoom straight into him.

The pain returns anew again. This time the pain doesn't feel completely physical. The pain is also mentally tearing the last bits of his minds to shreds while constantly rebuilding it. Memories being retained after death and new ones added. Instincts new to a human and instincts already known arrive. His translucent blue body starts to disappear as he look down and notices a cracked up broken chest… "No… oh god! PLEASE NO NOT THIS. I DON'T WANNA BE REBORN LIKE THIS! STOP IT HURTS!" He screams in fear and pain as his body is dragged into the chest as his ghostly figure combines with the broken chest as it's wood starts to slowly come back together.

**The souls collide**

**The pact sealed**

**A combined body remains**

**A legend born**

**Rezail Chester… The possessed Mimic**

**Yeah it's interesting right? No? Thought so. Anyway I hope you like that teaser for a maybe future investment. Now onto the reviews and finally the thing you've all been waiting for… probably not. THE OMAKE.**

**Awareness Bringer: Yeah you hit it right on the nose… ish. She'll definitely be the girl you know. But she won't be tsundere or overly nice to him in a ditzy way. Nope Sol is her own type of monster that Asta will have to learn to slay… and by that I mean fall in sweet deep love with. **

**Two of the broken mask: Thanks for liking it so much man and I hope you like this chapter and last chapter as well.**

**Lightningblade49: Those three are entertaining, but I hope you don't mind that changing those three out with the three changing to a different person in that group. Hell if Asta is extra lucky… maybe unlucky? He'll get a group of four in his party. AND NOT IN THE FUCKY WAY!**

**ImGolden: Thanks for liking the omake and finding it cool. Only because it's your name I won't change the Im to I'm even though it kinda annoys me. But you're cool either way.**

**Buddermario: I'll keep these chapters coming then Budder. As long as you promise to bring the popcorn because you'll already have some butter with you. Honestly I haven't had food in a while thanks for making me hungry : (**

**Darkchannel30:**

**I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky**

**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**

**I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva**

**I'm gonna go, go, go**

**There's no stopping me**

**I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah**

**Two hundred degrees**

**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

**I'm traveling at the speed of light**

**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you~**

**Lightningblade49(The second coming): She may be shy Lightning, but you'll soon learn that she can be quite terrifying. If her bad trip shrooms weren't enough.**

**Awareness Bringer(The second coming… WITH A VENGEANCE): You know I'm supposed to be writing the paragraphs write Awareness? Anyway you may my paragraphs look bad, but your compliments are really nice and getting a review like this is a great confidence booster. I'll have to do some more training parts in chapters for their training/sparring sessions. Also I did take your last bit into consideration… but messing with Magna with two girls sounds a bit too fun for me to deny. I'm also glad you're okay with Lezli. Oc's may show up more because Sol and Charlotte are to my knowledge the only canon characters from Blue Rose.**

**Fernando917: I thought these were chapters… but thank you nonetheless man.**

**Guestonio: I will continue this don't you worry. I'm four reviews away from this being the most supported story I've had all across the board. I like the support and I like writing it so I have no reason to stop now. Also if you use that name I put you with in any future rewards I'll give you the same name in the call out. If you wanna remain anonymous that's also okay. Also same as the last guest reviewer. You put Guestonio before you speak I'll know it's you and make sure to give you the name as well my friend.**

**Notemix doragon: You made me feel bad about not knowing Spanish so I had to look up what you said. I'm glad I have a fan like you Notemix. **

**mike alvarez: If you wanna see it… I hope you enjoy waiting for the next chapter again. I'll try not to be late this time. Sorry mike.**

**Guestarino: NAUGHTY WORDS! Just kidding. Harem may be a thing if I get like a bunch of reviews saying they'd be down for it. Or if reviews say they want a poll for a thing. Just don't hope for it to happen just yet. Sol seems to be the only one to be Asta's **_**Sol**_ **mate for now… I don't blame you if you don't come back to the story.**

**Kimar Origami: I'm glad you're liking it and I hope you liked this one too. I'll make sure to keep these up with a good time period between them… hopefully.**

**LE GUEST: Sorry for being late my man. Also about being different… I'll still have uncanon stuff like those bandits, but having canon encounters progresses the story a bit. So expect a bunch of fluff sided with a helping of canon encounters. Last, but not least comes my last guest reviewer and last reviewer before this goes up. You can use LE GUEST and I'll give you the same shoutout or if ya want you could also change your name if you put LE GUEST and what you want it changed to. This goes the same to both Guestonio and Guestarino.**

**WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER! And I would do it all over again for all you beautiful reviewers. I'm glad to have your support and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now it's time for New spells to be talked about.**

_**NEW SPELLS:**_

_**?-Jerry unleashes a short range blue portal that can be crossed through to get to places… Jerry may explain later, but that is up to the legendary man to do himself. What a hunk right?**_

_**Earth Goddess Shield Maiden: Sol creates a female knight made of dirt with a gigantic tower shield. Multiple of these golems can be summoned to create barriers completely surrounding the caster. This will cut off light sadly, but the golems can be moved at will. Oxygen will also start to feel harder to get into you, but as the same with the light the golems can be moved easily by the caster. The golems if tried to move by force other than the caster will take great effort or to be made wet. The dirt is extremely heavy and strong with the shield also waying it down. The golems are slow as well.**_

_**Fungi Bad Trip: This spell sends out a random assortment of six mushrooms at a time. The three known mushrooms do different things.**_

_**Red Mushroom: Makes the affected start to forcefully laugh until they run out of oxygen or start to laugh of blood and die. **_

_**Purple Mushroom: It makes the affected experience either daymares or nightmares. What they see will feel extremely real and start to become more horrible to imagine over time. This could affect anyone without a sense of fear in them if given enough time.**_

_**Green Mushroom: While looking to be a healthy green like a 1-up. The mushroom actually is greatly poison and will force the affected feel like their insides are burning and it worsens over time just like the other two.**_

_**?-**_

_**?-**_

_**?-**_

_**SWORD SLAM FEINT-... God what a stupid fucking attack name. The user uses their physical power and the weight of the sword to feint the target into thinking a slash is coming, but really it's used to get close and strike like a bat. It's also used to make the target confused on how someone could make something so strong into a move that sounds like a four year old made it. God damn it Asta.**_

**AND THAT'S ALL THE NEW SPELLS! Now for another mistake. I've been calling after the chapter ends Omake's. This is Black Clover. These should be called Petit Clover's. I'm supposed to be an Author for fuck's sake.**

**Petit Clover: Lezli's Pink Shroom.**

(Magna PoV)

"Thanks for helping us back there. You guys are so MANLY… even you girls have the spirit of a man!" Asta just smiles at him as we both one arm hug around each other and Lezli… she just smiles at him and walks up to him. "Hey Asta?" she says to the guy right next to me. "Yeah Lezli?" He replies to her confusedly. '_Why does he sound so confused?'_

"Can I borrow Magna for just one second?" He just looks at her confused and lets go of me. She quickly grabs ahold of me and drags me off. I look over at Sol, Asta, and Noelle as they start to converse and look back to the smiling innocent face of Lezli. '_She does look really hot.'_

While we walk past a house she suddenly pushes me into a wall and looks at me with a new look in her eyes… it was like staring at Vanessa when she looks at the Captain.

"I know the way you looked at me so how about we enact that look instead of just looking from far away big boy." She says lustfully and pulls out her grimoire and it flies up into the air and she says.

"_**Fungi Good Trip."**_

Two pink shrooms instantly appear in her hand she eats one of them and she just starts to feel so… _warm_. "Now open up handsome she says sweetly… '_I don't know if I want to stop. I may as well go with it.'_

As I go to eat the shroom Asta walks around the corner and yells at Lezli "Lezli we're leaving now. We still have bandits to-." "EEP"

The three of them all fall over unconscious.

One undoubtedly horny.

One very happy, but disappointed.

And finally a very confused and frustrated Asta.

**I hope you found my risque Petit Clover fun. HAVE A GOOD KNIGHT!**


	4. 28 days late

**YEEEEEAAAAAAHHH I'm asshole aren't I? I kinda decided I was going to take March's off every year to focus on some more important things. I love writing and I LOVE the support this somehow keeps getting, but I needed to cool off. Every March in my school is PSAT'S and SAT'S plus all of my quarterly's and plenty of projects and just general studying. I don't have much time during march and it's also my birthday. So I hope you all don't hate me too much, but I'll go back to uploading in April. Probably even this weekend if I have time(Because my science quarterly if funny enough to put its quarterly on Tuesday). I'll hope for you all to stay even if I do take time off and I'm sorry I didn't upload this note the first of March or the day before it. I'll see you all later and once again sorry for being an ass hat. **


	5. The Anti-Rose Chapter 3

**Shit it has been quite the bit since I've touched this story. Also holy hell 65 followers and favorites. Not to mention all the reviews. I've never had a story this supported. It honestly makes me really happy. I would of updated this during last weekend, but I really wanted to release Soul, Void, and Aura. If any of you watch RWBY and know of the masterpiece of a game Hollow Knight I'd ask you to check it out. Not that I'm done jacking off that story I'll give a teaser about a Lobotomy Corporation story I'm planning. Once adds Lobotomy Corp its own tab instead of Misc Games I'll be uploading there. I'm excited to make one of Lobotomy Corp because of the deep Lore for all the abnormalities. Anyway let's get into this shit I'm so excited to write some more about Flock kid and the harem you all request for. Still surprised y'all really like the idea of a harem… dirty all of you… yet I still can' think it would be cool. Maybe an Omake since this is **_**supposed**_ **to be SolxAsta yet y'all make me think for more. Oh wait I'm rambling. Yeah you came for a story just ignore me.**

**EDIT: I would of uploaded during the weekend, but I had two different games of D&D and I had to study up for my final drive… I fucking hate driving. I just really really hate the nerves of being on the road. I also started playing modded Terraria too… I mean just look up Calamities music for terraria. That music makes me feel like lesbian Sol looking at Charlotte naked.**

**These are line breakers**

**-o-**

_**These are fancy things called… Flashback line breakers.**_

_**-o-**_

"Normal Character Speech"

'_Character thoughts'_

"**Narrator Speech"**

"_**Spells and Attack Names(These include melee and ranged unmagical weaponry)" with or without quotation marks.**_

**-o-**

(Asta PoV)

Those upstart bandits we were supposed to go for first were a lot worse than their reputation spoke for. The only reason they presented a tiny bit of a challenge was that the other fight tired Lezli out a bit. Her mushroom magic is SO COOL though. I mean really her mushrooms completely ruined those three people. I hope those two black bull members are fine after all that though.

Still though we beat up those dumbasses and got home. It was a great success knowing that Lezli only knocked us unconscious once on the way back. I'm so proud of my partner. '_They grow up so fast.' _I think to myself as I wipe away a tear. I'm currently heading to meet with Captain Charlotte to train with my sword more. I wish I got more time with Fanzell during our time together. If he trained me better I wouldn't be shouting "NOT YET!" and instead I'd be getting praise for how awesome I am from the Captain. '_Damn you Fanzell. Why didn't you make me such a badass with a sword. Even if people wanted you dead. I need to be badass so Sol respects me even though I'm a "stupid male". At least Lezli finds me cool… even if she teases me about my attack names. I don't care I think they're awesome!'_ I think to myself with a pout adorning my face.

As I pass through the walls I look over and spot Jerry. He looks over at me and smiles. "Hey Asta how did the missions with the bandits go? I heard you also got a bit sidetracked out there?"

I chuckle at him and recount the story back to him. "Yeah it was pretty insane. Those ice guys are crazy strong. If they ever break out I'd be so pumped up to fight them again. This time I'll beat them in under a minute. I'll be the Wizard King for sure if I can beat them in under a minute next time!" I yell excitedly as I see Jerry rub the back of his head and and lightly chuckles. "Well that sounds like a blast kid. Though remember you'll have to become the Captain here first if you want to be the Wizard King. Captain Roselei won't give you that position easily kid."

At the thought of fighting the Captain for the position I pale slightly. '_Captain is waaay too strong for me. I'm dumb, but I'm not dumb enough to fight her for the position now… I also don't want to fight for the position really. I want to become the Wizard King so I'll just give her back her position after I become the Wizard King. Easy! I'm the smartest plan maker to ever exist!' _I say in my mind with a determined smile. I then hear something that frightens me to the core.

"Hey Asta… don't you usually train with the Captain around Noon? It's 12:30." Jerry says as he holds up his watch.

My eyes widen and I yell out bye to him to my now up and coming beating for being late.

**!**

Bruises… so many bruises. Everything hurtsssssss. "Owwwwwwwwwwww. Captain WHY?!" I say loudly with my voice lined with pain. I look up at her to see her glare intensify.

"Because you were late Asta… again! You need to stop getting side tracked from looking at Sol and Lezli you pervert!" I turn beat red at this and yell out "WHAAAAAT?!"

I don't look at them like anything. That is crazy talk. Besides Lezli and Sol are like family.**(A/N Alabama considers family to be little closer don't worry Asta) **Even if Lez was cute and Sol was good looking they wouldn't touch him.

Lezli is way too shy to even think of holding hands or hugging without the risk of detonation.

Sol would literally beat him to death if he tried anything.

"Captain I'd never look at them like that. Even if I did those relations would be too dangerous. I actually like living Captain." Her glare lightens when I say this and I see a small laugh. When I think we're about to start fighting again instead she takes her hand off her wooden sword and pushes a small leather bag in my face.

"Good job with the mission. I'll forgive you for being late for now Flock kid, but if you're late again I'll bust out my _real_ sword and you won't even get close to cutting my magic to pieces before I _destroy you_ got it?" She says sweetly with an obvious hint of venom.

I pale slightly and start nodding my head while saying thank you quickly over and over while bowing. I don't see it, but anyone else would have easily seen her smile.

"Well Asta I think we should end our training for today. I'm sure you'd like to enjoy your first bit of income as a Magic Knight."

As I bow I slowly freeze up. "Income?" I whisper quietly. I look up to her and see her raising an eyebrow and looking at me weirdly. "Yes… you do know you get paid for being a Magic Knight right Asta?"

'_Oooooooh yeah we do get paid… WAIT WE GET PAID?!' _"WHAT?!" I watch as the Captain face palms and hands me an average sized brown pouch.

"Yes Asta… you get paid. Now could you bring Sol and Lezli here. They have yet to receive pay as well. Since you're all in a group now I may as well pay you all."

**!**

(Sol PoV)

'_I love payday! I can go out and find Sis a nice pretty dress and tease her about it… maybe I should find Flock kid one. Forcing him into a dress sounds like a fun pass time. I'll get Lezli to knock him out as well!' _I think with a devious smile on my face and hear footsteps behind me. I look back to see Asta.

"Hey Sol wanna come shopping with Lezli and I-AAA" Oh yeah I didn't get out of my devious face… '_am I really that scary?' _I think to myself with a frown as I notice how pale he got with wide eyes. "What's with the scared face Asta. You aren't scared of pretty girls are you?" I say teasingly as I bend over to look into his eyes with a smirk. His pale face then turns red and I start to laugh my ass off.

"I-I am n-not scared of w-women! Not ever w-would I b-be scared like that." I made Asta stutter in embarrassment… today really will be a good day. "Sure sure Flock kid. Though I'm fine with going shopping. Lezli is coming with I presume?"

Asta nods excitedly and turns towards the exit. "Jerry is going to teleport us to the city. I can't wait to explore it all. I also need to get to a post office to send most my money back to my home!"

For being a male I still can't help, but like Jerry. He's a dependable guy even though he tries to act like a side character… '_Wait what was that about sending most of his money back to his home?! I never really asked where Asta has come from have I? I actually haven't tried to get to know him at all… why does that make me feel so bad? Well I won't go and mope about it. I'll just get to know him better as a person. I'll take his friendship by force if I have to!'_ I think to renewed energy as I start to run after Asta who is nearing Jerry and Lezli. I see a bright blue portal open up once again as he waves to both Lezli and Asta as they jump through with smiles on their faces while Asta lets out a giant "YAHOO!"

As I walk through Jerry stops me for a moment. "Oh yeah Jerry? What do you need?" I say as I look over at him. He smiles as he hands me a pouch and I feel the coins inside it clink around. I raise an eyebrow at him when he hands me his cash.

"Hey sorry, but can I ask you for a favor? I would of asked Asta or Lezli, but Lezli is a new recruit and Asta is Asta so you're the only person I can trust here." I snort a bit at the part making fun of Asta and smile at him. "Sure. You'll owe me one, but what do you need? Also why can't you go do it?"

"Finral and I are going to a mixer in an hour so I have to get ready as soon as I close this portal. Finral and I feel lucky this time so I don't have time to go to the _black market_. I know that's bad and all, but I need to get a magic focus for portal themed Magic. Missions have been coming more frequently and I need something to make my job a bit easier. All the money needed should be in there."

I stare at him blankly and sigh. The black market isn't always the best place, but magic knights go there often for items when need be. It's just best not to get caught and you'll be fine. I might as well show the newbies the place for later use.

"Fine… but you owe me two now since I'm shopping with the two of them and have to bring them with me." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Couldn't you just let them go off while you do this-" "Up up up… You owe me two. Take it or leave it." I look at him smugly knowing I've won.

He sighs and puts his palm to his face then looks at me tiredly. "Fine… I owe you two."

I put on a bright smile and give him a one arm hug. "Aww thanks Jerry I knew you were the best. I'll see you later to help with _MY_ chores. Hahahaha! Also good luck with the ladies Jerry lord knows you'll need it" I laugh evilly as I see the color drain from his face and come back in a second of red faced anger as I walk through the portal.

I feel the portal close behind me and see Lezli and Asta looking around at all the different places.

"Hey you two!" I call out to them as I walk up to them. They both turn to me with smiles on their faces. "Jerry asked me for a favor so he can go pick up chicks with Finral so we need to go someplace to get an item for him. You guys might find something cool there as well."

"Sure let's go. I hope they some cool swords to look at or food. Actually I hope they have food… though I still should save it till I send money home first…"

Lezli just pats his shoulder and smiles at him "We'll do this quick then so you can send money home Asta." His smile brightens and he hugs Lezli causing her to eep, but thankfully not activate _**Natural Defense**_. I laugh at the now bright red faced Lezli and start walking to the black market with the other two in tow.

**!**

(Asta PoV)

"Wow the black market sounded so much cooler earlier huh Lezli?" I say to her while I hold my arms behind my head while we start to leave since we've bought Jerry's item.

Lezli looks around with a scared look in her eye. "I d-don't k-know what you m-mean A-Asta. For any m-moment s-someone c-could jump us." She says with fear lacing her words as Sol just sighs.

"Lezy you remember we're Magic Knights right?" At this Lezli stops walking and comes to this realization once again and looks down in shame. I put my hand on her head and shake her fair to make her look up to me as I smile at her. "Hey hey don't worry Lezy. If something does happen I'll make sure to protect you. Oh… I'll protect Sol too."

I see her gain a small smile of her own and Sol on the other hand go up red. I then feel a giant bump on my head, but having talked to Sol for more than a week my head has started to build up a resistance. "Ow." I say dryly as I look at the searing glare I'm getting from Sol.

"That was quite rude Flock Kid. I'm going to punish you when we get back-" "THIEF"

I look over to a man stealing a pouch from an old women. I don't hesitate as I start to give chase. "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PURSE BASTARD!" I yell as I race after him. Luckily I didn't skip leg day or I would've never been able to keep up with him at all.

While running I hear a familiar "Bah-hah" nearby, but I'm more focused on the thief. "You'll never be able to catch me kid. Even if you're stubborn." As he says this he knocks on a nearby window. If this was during the entrance exam I would of hit that window, luckily learning to dodge Sol's strikes and the training with Captain Roselei has honed my reactions at least a little bit.

I roll under the window and instantly get back to running after him. I see him slowly start to reach the roofs so I jump off of two nearby walls and start wall running up to the roof of the building and give chase once more.

I can't actually hit him or catch up to him while he's on that cloud… '_WAIT! I'll JUST THROW MY SWORD AT THAT BASTARD! I'M SUCH A GENIUS! I bet Captain Roselei will be so proud of me!'_ "RAAAAAAAGH!" I yell out as I throw my sword at the cloud thief. "Hah kid. A sword won't do shit to my clou-Woooaaaaaghh" He screams as he starts to fall down to the ground. My aim was true and I quickly grab my sword and go for a downward slash at the guy.

He quickly rolls out of the way and start to run and before I can give chase agai. I hear a "Bah-hah" As I see the guy I beat during the entrance exam run him over before he can escape "WOAH SO COOL!" I yell out with stars in my eyes.

"Bah-hah you never lasted a chance against the mighty Sekke Bronzazza fool!" I run up to him and he looks over at me with a surprised face.

"Well thanks for your help Asta, but you should of just left it to someone as awesome as me!" He says with confidence as I miss the sweat rolling down his forehead from such an obvious lie.

I look down at the evil doer and see him pull out a knife and I instantly kick it aside and knock him out.

I see a surprised face on the thief and Sekke and I kneel down to start tying up the thief. "Ey Sekke we made a pretty good team nonetheless. Besides you were really cool!" I say with awe in my voice as I tie up the thief.

While talking to Sekke I notice Sol and Lezli arrive with the old woman and I just see Sol smile and Lezli jump for joy at the scene.

"Hey guys I got the thief." I say as I pick up the money and head over to them while Sekke keeps watch of the thief while laughing to himself about how great he is.

I hand the money to the grandmother and smile. "Here you go granny. Try to be a bit more careful with all these earnings though. Us Magic Knights may not always be around." I try to say heroically only to be met with a chuckle from the old lady while Sol starts laughing while calling my hero voice stupid. Lezli just looked at me with a smile and patted my shoulder. I slumped down, but getting that money back helps out a lot.

"Well thanks deary. You're such a great help. The Blue Rose Squad is always a pleasure to see." The granny says this and waves at us as she leaves around a corner.

"Well Flock Kid I have to say good job on stopping that thief. Even if your hero speech was funny I'll give you that. Now… don't you have some money to give away?" As she says that my eyes widen. "OH RIGHT!" I yell as I run off into another random direction to look for a post office as the now surprised Lezli and Sol try to catch up to me leading Sol to have to use her magic to catch up while carrying Lezli. All in all. It was a really nice day.

**(Fun fact. Sol actually found it cute, but she'd die before saying it to anyone.)**

**(Author's Note: Wow I feel really bad still about it taking this long to come out. Normally I'd do reviews and an Omake, but I'd rather get this out so everyone can enjoy the new chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. HAVE A GOOD KNIGHT!**


End file.
